team halfa
by number1halfa
Summary: cancelled, if I get enough reviews I will think about continuing but right now I've lost all motivation for this piece of rubbish, but on the good side of news...who's heard about Butch Hartman bringing out new episodes of Danny Phantom, DEFINANTLY NOT A JOKE!
1. Chapter 1

"Ooooooooh" I moaned,last night I had to fight skulker, tecknis and the box ghost all teamed up on a mission to annoy me, and to make matters worse Mr. Lancer just announced that we're going on a field trip.

" !" Mickey called"where are we going?" Everyone moaned, all we needed was an early warning for a boring day" that's a good question Michael" the old, overweight teacher answered"today we are going to go to Fenton Works for a tour of their house and everyday life".

Wait, what!?"ha,ha" oh great, my 'friends' are laughing."hey Mr. Fenton"tucker mocked in his best voice"what kind of cereal did you have this morning?" Sam started to laugh, but Tucker went on"are your underwear ghost proof?did you win last nights fight with the hot dogs?did you...ow!" I punched Tucker hard in the shoulder, but Sam continued for him in my dads voice" hey, son! How about you show your class around your room? How about you show them the Fenton wipe in the toilet?"everyone laughed at that."Sam!"I yelled at my friend"I told you not to tell anyone about that!"then an idea struck me, she blows my secret, I blow hers"anyway while you are bringing up the subject of toilet paper, would you like to tell everyone about your million roller toilet paper, and while your at it your PRIVATE cinema or your bouling ally or your car that is still being Planed to build for when you get your licence a year early? Nothings too good for the richest person on the planet" there, her secret is out. I smiled at all the shocked faces, even had his jaw falling through to china"w...well...class get your stuff and get on the bus that's waiting for you outside".


	2. oh no!

**i have no idea what I'm doing! Any writers out there? Help me!*tears***

Sam's parents had hired a car that was a mix between a Lamborghini and a normal car , which actually looked pretty good, it even had a moon roof, so as everyone else shuffled into a old bus me, Sam and Tucker got into a cool car with the butler driving. When the bus started we drove up right next to it and stood up with the top half of our body's through the moon roof as we waved and the car sped up and left the bus behind.

"Hi everyone I'll need you to separate, boys upstairs,girls downstairs so you can put your jumpsuits on" my mum said, getting strait to the point, everyone shuffled up to their areas to get their jumpsuits on.

(3rd person POV)

"Mum?" Jazz asked"can I have a group to show around? I was thinking that, maybe I could start getting some experience in the lab so can I show them around there?"Maddie just nodded knowing that if she said 'no' than Jazz would go oooooooon and oooooooon about something or other. "So who do you want?"Maddie asked, Jazz thought for a second, she couldn't decide so she chose at random"I think I'll have Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dash, Paulina and Kwan"

So when everyone was gathered together in the lounge room Maddie read out the list and, ignoring the grones, told them that they would be going with Jazz down into the basement.

(Danny's POV)

When everyone was in their jumpsuits we met down in the lounge room.

Jazz had a plain purple and black jumpsuit while Sam had a orange and white 2 piece jumpsuit with a fancy white 's' on the front, Valerie had a plain blue and white jumpsuit while Paulina had a green and black 2 piece jumpsuit with a fancy white 'p' on the front.

I didn't need one but Tucker had a black and white jumpsuit with a fancy white 't' on the front while Dash and Kwan had blue and black jumpsuits that where exactly the same.

"Alright every..."Jazz begun before stopping when my ghost since went off. I ran to the toilet and changed into my alter-ego Danny Phantom. My black hair turned to white, my blue eyes changed to green and my white and red T-shirt and blue jeans turned into a black and white jumpsuit with the white 'DP' logo on the front.

I flew invisibly out of the house and turned to face..."I am the box ghost! Tremble before the mighty power of cardboard, containers and square!" The box ghost yelled, I groned"I don't have time for this right now! Any more introductions?"I asked, the box ghost floated there for a second before yelling out" I am the box ghost! And you shall tremble before I finish my mission of distracting you while that strange guy with the fangs blows up the portal to my world so everyone in the room shall die!" The box ghost continued, I just looked at him with a tired expression "thank you!" I yelled before getting out the thermos and sucking him in and flying home as soon as possible.'BOOOOOM!' Well, there goes the basement.


	3. swap

**im getting it! Oh my gosh! Let's get more chapters!**

(Still Danny's POV)

Kids where everywhere! And they looked different.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Kwan and Paulina's black hair was now snow white while Dash's blond hair was now dark brown and Jazz's hair was glowing green... and on fire!

Sam's orange and white jumpsuit was now purple and black while Tucker's black and white jumpsuit was now white and black, Valerie's plain blue and white jumpsuit was now red and black while Kwan and Dash's blue and black jumpsuits were now red and white and Paulina's green and black 2 piece jumpsuit was now pink and white while Jazz's purple and black jumpsuit was now aqua and white.

Everyone was dead!

(Duh, duh, duh!)


	4. halfas

I've reported a ghost attack at Wisconsin to my parents, overshadowed Mr. Lancer and told everyone to go home so there was no school for the rest of the week and I could handle all the injured kids that where caught in the explosion. Sam and Tucker where the first to wake up."ooooooh" they groned as they sat up and rubbed their heads" ooooh, what hit me? The portal?" Sam asked as she stood up, still rubbing her head,"actually yeah" I answered to Sam who was meant to be sarcastic about that, that was when tucker looked down at his jumpsuit"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"he screamed, which woke everyone else up" what happened?!" he yelled at me" is this a joke or...aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh my hairs white!" Tucker ran to a mirror" and my eyes are green!" And not noticing that everyone else was awake or me shaking my head he continued "I'm like you in your ghost form!" Everyone gasped and looked at me.

"Oh no! Not again!" I whispered as my powers started to act up again, they started with my legs going intangible and I slowly sank into the floor, I panicked but kept a calm and angry expression as Sam ignored the shocked faces and calmly ran over, pulled me out of the ground and made sure I didn't sink again.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Someone screamed "get me down!" Everyone looked up to see Dash floating upside down near the roof, I just laughed"just think about where you wanna be! It happed to me when I died too!" Everyone looked at me with a confused expression, except for Sam, Tucker and Jazz they were confused for a different reason.

"Ha,ha guys I'm gonna tell them OK?"I said looking at my friends and older sister "they had to know at some point, I just didn't expect to tell them when they died". Everyone panicked, they didn't know that they were dead "we're dead!?" Someone screamed, I nodded and everyone went quiet waiting for me to say something. I sat down, not on a chair, not on the floor, but in mid air and laughed at everyone's wide eyes.

"There is a strange species called halfas, half human, half ghost and we're apparently very rare"I explained "I am one of them" I smirked at their shocked faces and let the two blue rings pop up around me, transforming me into Danny Phantom."holly sweat socks!" Dash butted in" Danny Fenturd is..." me, Sam, Tucker and Jazz all finished the sentence for him in a bored voice "Danny Phanturd" and we laughed at his confused expression "this has happened before" I explained when we finished "a guy called Freakshow had the reality gauntlet, whoever wears it can control all reality and after a short battle in the sky we fell I turned back into my human form and Freakshow left, it all happened on live TV, and you said that exact sentence, three days later I got hold of the gauntlet and erased everyone's memory, that's why you don't remember a thing"

Everything was quiet for a minute before I continued "back to the point, now one of the other halfas is Vlad masters, who is..." this time Valerie surprised us by what she said when she butted in"...who is Vlad Plazmius one of the bad guys in this whole superhero thing" I was confused, she said that Vlad masters was a good guy and Vlad Plazmius was bad, she must of recently found out. "The last halfa" Valerie continued "is Danny's clone that Vlad made, or well tried to make".

(3rd person)

"I wouldn't call Dannelle the 'c' word" Sam advised nodding towards Danny's bright green angry eyes, "don't call her a clone or even mention that she was a mistake!" Danny growled at Valerie, who just noticed how Danny feels about Dannelle and started to try and say 'sorry' but couldn't put it into words. Tucker ran over and said "its okey dude! She didn't know! You'll find Dannelle soon", a couple of days ago Danny decided to go looking for Dannelle and adopt her because she feels more like a daughter than a cousin or a clone and he really missed her.

Everyone gasped at Danny's reaction to the word 'clone' but quickly calmed down when Tucker spoke up only to talk amount themselves after he finished. Danny nodded, took a deep breath and continued to tell them about his theory "OK, my theory is that me and Vlad had to get shocked by a ghost portal to gain our ghost powers and you've just gotten shocked by a ghost portal so there's a possibility that your a halfa too" everyone was excited to try changing back, but they didn't know how, so Kwan spoke up "sooo, if you where a halfa... how do you change back?" Danny nodded"to change back all you have to do is think about your human self and..." he explained as he let the two blue rings pop up and change himself back into Danny 'Fenton' " ...and, well your human again"

Sam, Tucker and Jazz stepped forward and two rings popped up around each of them, Sam's were purple, Tucker's were red and Jazz's were aqua and they all changed back to normal. Everyone else closed their eyes and concentrated, different coloured rings popped up everywhere and changed everyone back to their normal, everyday clothes.

"Now" Danny said as he dropped out of the sky and landed on his feet "let's get you started on your powers so you don't fall through the floor evey few minutes" and as if to emphasize on his point Paulina and Kwan fell through the floor, Everyone agreed.


	5. wounds and the truth

(Maddie's POV and just to save confusion the scene is with Danny's parents, Maddie and jack Fenton)

Thanks to Danny I am now holding on for my life as my husband does his 'best' driving and as in best I mean driving at 80Kph on the wrong side of the road swerving really hard whenever he tries to blather on about ghosts, but at least we might be able to catch and dissect a ghost.

(A couple of hours later)

I have no idea of where we are but its defiantly not Wisconsin, hey! What's that?"jack, dear" I said " how about we go to that fuel station there? I bet they sell fudge" the car swerved to get to the exit and pulled into a parking" I'll be back later OK?"jack yelled excitedly as he pulled out a 100doller note and ran into the store, he probably won't be out for a good 2 hours so I got out of the car and walked up to the store.

Just as I was about to walk in the door I noticed a small figure whimpering quietly, hiding around the corner. I slowly walked up to get a good look and almost screamed when I noticed the figure was a little girl who was nursing a massive cut on her arm that was still dripping blood and starting to swell up.

"Hi, what's you name?" I asked to the little girl, the girl jumped and looked up at me as she shook "D...Dannelle" she stammered, I nodded then asked another question "do you want a bandage for that?" The girl Dannelle was shocked for a second before she nodded. I picked her up and walked over to the RV, Dannelle was surprisingly lite.

I got in the back of the RV and put the girl on my mat as I got out the first aid kit. I took out a wipe and cleaned up the wound and marveled at the fact that the little girl didn't flinch, "so where are your parents, sweetheart?" I asked to Dannelle as I wound the bandage around her arm,"I...I... I don't have any parents" Dannelle whispered before she started crying, so I quickly but efficiently finished bandaging her arm, picked her up and hugged her, she was a little stiff at first but after a second she relaxed, hugged back and started to cry harder.

After about a hour of crying Dannelle calmed down and fell asleep so I put Dannelle on my mattress and climbed out of the RV to check on Jack. Jack was surprisingly good, he had entered a fudge eating competition that lasted two days so he had a whole hotel room to himself for free and I had to sleep in the RV.

I decided to go and check on Dannelle who had probably woken up by now, so as I walked out to the RV I saw the Wisconsin ghost fly towards Vlad masters mansion, I would of gone after him if the RV wasn't so far away and there wasn't a poor injured girl in there so I just continued to walk to the RV. At the RV Dannelle was feeling better, I had gotten her a bottle of water and a packet of 'Doritos' and i watched smiling as she finished both of them in a matter of seconds.

"So" Dannelle said as she stood up looking a little stronger already" I better go, there's something I have to..." but I butted in "you are not going anywhere without some help" I said a little sternly, Dannelle sighed as she looked like she was having a small war with herself about telling me something, and obviously the telling me side won because she spoke up. "I'm apart of a very rare species called halfas, half human half ghost, and there is only three that we know of, me, Vlad, and your son Danny, I can prove that me and Vlad are halfas but Danny will have to tell you himself, me and Danny are the only 'GOOD' halfas though... I'm not joking!" Dannelle yelled at me, I had to sit down to hold in the laughing that would come and there was a big smile on my face from how serious the girl sounded.

I took a deep breath "fine show me your powers" I challenged to the girl, there was no way that humans could have ghost powers. Dannelle gave me a sweet smile and two blue rings popped up around her making me jump up and almost hit the roof, the rings moved, one up the other down changing her blue shoes, red grubby shorts, blue hoddie, red beanie and her blue eyes and raven black hair that looked remarkably like Danny's, into a two piece black and white hazmat suit, snow white hair and glowing green eyes that looked amazingly like Danny Phantom's.

"Well?" Dannelle asked me, snapping me out of my daze of confusion and amazement "I...I...its not possible" I gasped, Dannelle grinned "well it is, I'm not like Vlad and Danny though, I never had a time when I didn't have my powers, Vlad got his 21 years ago when he got shocked by the portal that you where building, he blames Jack for it and has tried to get revenge a large number of times, but Danny was around before he could try anything. Danny got his powers by something similar, he got shocked by the second portal that you built but he has been trying to help ever since" Dannelle explained to me as I started to understand, it was true, Vlad had gotten shocked by the portal 21 years ago and Danny had gotten shocked about a year and a half ago, ever since then they both have been acting strange. "But" Dannelle continued "I'm different, Vlad made me out of Danny's DNA, but I'm one of the failed clones, I used to be on Vlad's side until Danny came and told me I was just a mess that Vlad wasn't going to clean up, I didn't believe him so I caught him and handed him over to Vlad, later on Vlad proved what Danny had said was true so I let Danny out and we beat Vlad up, I'm sorry for overshadowing you and the fat dude, but Danny, Sam and Tucker didn't deserve to be grounded" so that's why I didn't ground Danny.

"Wait a second!" I yelled "your a clone? But how can that be? Your a girl and you look like your only about 6 years old!" Dannelle grinned "like I said, I'm a failed attempt of cloning Danny, now do you want to see Vlad change or what?" She asked, I just nodded, Dannelle picked me up, turned intangible and flew out of the RV.


	6. Masters is Plazmius

( Still Maddie's POV)

We had been flying for about half an hour when we finally saw Vlad's mansion. When we got to the front door Dannelle turned us intangible and invisible and plunged into the ground.

"...and I've finally got all the information I need to make a perfect clone" the Wisconsin ghost finished as we flew in, still invisible, Dannelle flew us over to a corner and lifted me higher.

The Wisconsin ghost was talking to a hologram of me and whenever the hologram said something it would add a complement to the Wisconsin ghost, EWW.

"Ahh, Maddie" the Wisconsin ghost said to a cat, OK this guy is obsessed with me "I'd better go and write that speech for the mayor's election, well not that I need it I can just overshadow everyone and make them vote for me, like I did last time" at that exact moment two black rings popped up around him, one went up, the other, down turning him into... Vlad masters! oh he's sooo gonna be disqualified from the election!

Vlad walked upstairs and we heard a bang, which probably was big doors closing, and Dannelle put me down as she turned visible again. "OK"Dannelle said "can you hack into computers?" I nodded "OK"she continued "I need you to hack into Vlad's computer and find the file 'Clone 4' once you've found that put the file on this memory stick..." Dannelle handed over a new memory stick "...and give it to me. I'm going to be Looking for a similar file on paper" and with that Dannelle ran over to a set of draws and started rummaging through them. I ran over to the computer and turned it on, when the password popped up I typed down 'Maddie Masters' and it started to load, after seeing how obsessed Vlad was about me it wasn't hard, it was like Danny's password on his computer, his was 'Paulina Fenton' but he soon got over Paulina, and its now 'Sam Fenton'.

Aha! Found it! And it looks like Dannelle has found the paper version, I put the memory stick in the slot, clicked transfer(or whatever it is, I haven't done it in a while) and a sign popped up saying that it would take 10 minutes. "I'll go check on Vlad, OK?" Dannelle said as she flew off, nine minutes later she came back and she looked a little panicky "Vlad..." she gasped "Vlad will be here in a second, is it almost done?" I nodded there was 10 seconds left,9 seconds,8,7...bang! Vlad's footsteps started to slowly get louder and louder...4,3,2 and...1! I quickly ripped the memory stick out of the computer and turned the computer off. Dannelle grabbed me after I got the file that she had put down, and turned us invisible and intangible and right before Vlad came into view, Dannelle flew out as fast as she could.


	7. sorry writers!

**alright I forgot to say this earlyer and I'm not saying this again, iI do not own danny phantom (though I wish I did).**

**If you want to go on with the story, go to the next page.**

**Another thing i forgot was sorry writers! I like your ideas and in my story they all take a part, sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! I couldn't help but put some of your lines in my story too!* tears, sobbing and no sleep for a week***

**If you want me to stop just tell me, I'll get rid of them. **


	8. secrets

(Sorry! I accidentally deleted this chapter!*tears* so this chapter won't be as good)

(Jack's POV)

I ran up to the RV and I heard laughing, I listened to the whole thing ( hi its me I just wanted to let you know, jack is listening to what Maddie and Dannelle where saying after they got back from Vlad's).

I ran in at the end and yelled "what's going on!" The girl Dannelle explained about halfas and when she finished she picked up the RV and flew us home Dannelle and Maddie went inside, later they came out saying there was more halfas.

**again sorry about the lame chappie, the next one won't be like this, I promise.**


	9. party

(Danny's POV)

After I scolded Jazz for using her powers to muck around when mum and dad could be here any minute, I decided to sleep while I could. As I headed up to my room my ghost sense went off, I ran to the closest wall shouting my battle cry "I'm goin ghost!" As two blue rings popped up around me, turning me into my famous alter ego Danny phantom. I flew out of the house and looked for the ghost, "DANNY!" A little girl shouted, I looked up, there was a little girl around the age of five or six, she had a black and white two piece jumpsuit with the 'DP' logo on it and she had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Dannelle! I flew up and checked her over, not knowing that my parents watched my strong fighting position shift really fast to a worried and angry expression when I saw all the scars over Dannelle.

Dannelle hugged me, she looked better than when I last saw her "hey Danny! IreallymissedyouwhileIwas travelingandI'vewantedtocomevisitforsometime" Dannelle said so fast I barely understood her "I missed you too, hey! Calm down!" I said to the younger halfa, who was darting around the sky with excitement, she calmed down a little and was now grinning "hey do ya wanna meet some friends?" I asked. Dannelle nodded excitedly, HEY GUYS!, I called telepathically, COME HERE IF YOU CAN, I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!, yesterday we discovered that, if they want you to, you can send telepathic messages, and its been really useful.

After a couple of minutes everyone met with us in front of Fenton Works. Dannelle was more than eager to meet the other halfas and when they all introduced themselves, we changed back to our human forms and walked inside to find a big table set up in the lounge room with every food you could think of. "Hey! Dannelle! Can you help me!" Jack shouted from the kitchen "this pile of fudge is to heavy to lift!", Dannelle face palmed and groned "he can't keep his mouth shut, even when its full!" As her light blue rings popped up and changed her into 'Dani Phantom' right in front of mum! "Dannelle! What are you doing? My mums right there!" I yelled, my mum walked over and the next thing she said surprised me more then Dannelle just did, "sorry for threatening you, it must have scared you when you had to fight ghosts and dodge our bullets at the same time..." everyone froze, is she talking about... "... and to think that Vlad would try to..." she paused, finding the right word "...um...create a evil version of you! Really Danny you should have told us! Being the only good halfa would have been hard on you! Oh well, now you've got some more friends to talk too" ... she knows!, JAZZ, I sent, CAN YOU HELP ME!, jazz thought for a second before sending back, WELL, LITTLE BROTHER, I THINK ITS ABOUT TIME YOU TOLD THEM AND THEY ALREADY KNOW FROM WHAT THEY TOLD US, I guess I should tell them, it would mean I didn't have to come up with a lame excuse when I adopted Dannelle as well.

GUYS!, I sent to all of the halfas, YOU CAN CHANGE INTO YOUR GHOST FORMS IN 3...2...1, two sets of rings popped up around each of us, changing us back into our ghost forms, mum was only shocked for a second before yelling out to dad "I TOLD YOU SO!" And a grone came from the kitchen, I just smiled and changed back into my human form like everyone else. "So how did you find out?" I asked my mum, Dannelle popped her head through the wall "I told her" she said as she carried a big tray of fudge through the wall, "wow how much did you do while you were out?" I asked, mum laughed "you'd be surprised" as everyone sat down, dad grabbed the tray of fudge and mum told us what happened.

When mum finished telling us what had happened at Vlad's, she gave me a file. I looked over to Dannelle who was playing with her jelly, then looked back at the file, I had a feeling that what as on it was going to change everything, I opened the file and read the first paragraph. What. Dannelle's my daughter? OK I was going to adopt her, but this is nuts! Really, why did that frootloop have to bring Sam into this?! Dash saw my expression and ripped the file out of my hands. "Ha!" Dash laughed after he read the file "I guess Sam Manson will be Sam 'FENTON' sooner than you thought Fenton" me and Sam went bright red, when mum was telling us that Vlad's password was like mine, she 'accidentally' told everyone what that it was 'Sam Fenton' and Dash snickered, probably thinking of ways to use it against me, like now. Me and Sam went invisible to hide our embarrassment, but that didn't stop Dash from laughing and Tucker joined in when I sent him a telepathic, HELP!

When we finished eating we talked for a little wile before everyone except Sam and Tucker had to leave, me, Sam and Tucker went up into my room to think about what we should do about Dannelle and the other halfas. After about half an hour of thinking Sam came up with something "how about we build a meeting place? I could handle all of the stuff we need to pay for and we could also build enough rooms so we can sleep there if we have to, Dannelle could live there!" Me and Tucker thought it was a pretty good idea so we went to talk about it with my parents.


	10. organizing, darkness andrainbows!

(Sam's POV)

Danny's parents agreed with my idea as well so the next day Danny called everyone to a old abandoned warehouse to teach us duplication. Danny and Dannelle already knew how to duplicate themselves so they helped me, apparently I can get up to six duplicates without any trouble, Dash can only do two, Paulina, fourteen, Jazz, nine, Kwan, eight, Valerie, ten and Tucker can do eighteen! All of the Tuckers fought over a PDA for the next ten minutes though.

When everything I ordered arrived at Fenton Works Danny split us up into groups, my group had Danny, Tucker and me of course. Jazz's group had her, Dannelle and Valerie. And Dash's group had him, Paulina and Kwan. Every group had a pile of stuff that they had to bring outside of town to build a secret meeting place.

Everyone split up, literally. My group had the most duplicates we could make so we had the biggest pile, all thirty-two of the duplicates in my group got to work straight away but all of the paulinas kept complaining about a splinter or a broken nail the whole time which was fourteen times as annoying as before. "What now?" All of the Tuckers asked together when we all had finished moving all the stuff that we would need for the meeting place, Danny called his duplicates back and absorbed them gesturing for everyone else to do the same "we'll take a small break, in half an hour, come back and we'll get started on building the secret meeting place, if you want to help me build some of it now then I'm more than happy to let you" Danny instructed, everyone nodded and left, only me Danny, Dannelle and tucker stayed.

Apparently building an underground building was easier than we thought, it only took ten minutes to dig out a big hole with thirty of us digging with shovels and the other six removing massive piles of dirt using intangibility. Danny left for a couple of minutes afterwards so he could ask his parents something while me, tucker and Dannelle had a break.

(Danny's POV)

As I flew back to Fenton Works I thought about what I would have on my level. Everyone is going to get a level and they can put whatever they want on it, my level is going to be right above Dannelle's and I was thinking about putting a big t.v there and maybe a king sized double bed, which would be cool.

"Hey mum!" I called as I went through the wall, making mum jump and nearly hit the roof, "Danny!" She gasped "you scared me!" I smiled "yeah, I got that. Do you know how to erase people's memorys?" I asked, my mum grined "how about controlling reality?" She asked back, how could she do that? I destroyed the reality gauntlet ages ago. Mum led me up to the toilet and twisted the toilet paper holder clockwise, then counter clockwise and the wall moved! Mum casually walked in the now massive hole in the wall, I followed, when I was in the hole closed up leaving us in darkness for a minute before a light turned on and mum appeared next to a switch and a computer. She typed in the password and stood in front of a wall, when a little machine appeared mum stood still and let it scan her eye. When all that was done another hole appeared and we walked through. There was another computer, mum typed in a different password and a bord came up, mum put her hand on the bord, while it scanned I asked "how many locks do you have mum?" She grinned as the next hole opened, "just one more" she said as she walked into the next room and I followed.

The next lock was just a door without a handle, only a keyhole, mum brought out the key, unlocked the door and walked in "I've been saving this for an emergency, its not an emergency but I've been wanting to get rid of it, only tell Sam and Tucker about it, no one else" mum explained through the darkness. I looked around but even my glowing green eyes couldn't see through this darkness, it was... kinda creepy, "so what is it?" I asked, I heard some shuffling "the reality ring" mum said as the lights came on "twice as powerful as the reality gauntlet and easy to hide. The reality gauntlet was just an prototype and when we found out it worked better than we thought, we hid the gems in different places. This one doesn't need gems and it looks cool so people don't stare" the reality ring had a dark coloured dragon that rapped around it and the actual ring was perfect white."It can make and do anything" mum explained as I slipped it on my thumb. "Thanks mum!"I shouted as I changed my legs to a spectral tail and flew out of the house.

(3rd person)

Danny arrived at the hole where the secret meeting place was gonna be a few minutes later, only to be shouted at by Sam about being lazy and having to build a hole building by herself. "Sam!" Danny yelled "your not going to be building the whole secret meeting place by your self. You had everyone else to help you and I just found something that'll finish everything in seconds!" Sam gave Danny a weird look and Danny just said "I'll explain later" before sending, EVERYONE! YOU CAN GO HOME NOW! I'LL DO THE REST, there was a cheer and everyone left the hole and raced home.

"So why did you tell them to go home? We can't do this by ourselves!" Tucker asked when they met up next to the hole, Sam, Tucker and Dannelle had decided to stay behind. Danny stood there collecting what everyone wanted in his head and was now preparing to use the reality ring to build the whole building. "Danny?" Sam asked "Danny?!" Right at that moment a yellow aura surrounded Danny and the hole started to fill up, when the hole was full the ground started to blur and a big roof appeared, just how Danny wanted it, the whole building was underground except for the roof, which was made to look like a big rock.

Danny grabbed the other halfas and and brought them down to the main level, which had a lot of couches, a big screen TV, a fridge that was already full, a stove, benches, a cupboard that was full as well, a long table and chairs and some computers that where hooked up to the internet that couldn't be tracked.

"What's going on?!" Sam asked, Danny laughed and explained what his mum told him about the reality ring. After some mucking around with the reality ring, which included turning Tucker into a carrot and Sam and Dannelle laughing their heads off, they went off and explored their different rooms.

Sam's room was black and purple with a big screen TV, a massive black bed, draws, posters and pictures of Danny Phantom, which made Sam go bright red and invisible. Tuckers room had a small bed, a couple of TVs, a freezer room full of meat and lots of benches covered in the latest technology, which made Trucker go nuts! Danny's room was blue with the king sized double bed he was thinking about, a big TV and some rocket modules. Dannelle's room had a single bed, some draws full of clothes that she liked, a TV and some toys. They also sneaked a look at Dash's room, they where expecting a normal bed, some draws, footballs, and lots of red and white but what they saw made them laugh for hours! There was rainbows, lollipops, a big pink TV with every series of 'My Little Pony' next to it, a small rainbow bed and some 'My Little Pony' dolls!


	11. moving in and more family

(Third person)

The next day Danny called everyone over to Fenton Works to talk to them about arrangements. "So what are we going to do until the meeting place is finished" Dash asked, Danny, Sam, Dannelle and Tucker laughed "its already done Rainbow Dash" Dannelle laughed, Dash went bright red as everyone laughed "you saw my room didn't you?" He groned. Everyone laughed harder before their rings popped up and changed them into their ghost forms and Dash did the same but it was easier to see how embarrassed he was because his face was now bright green!

(Danny's POV)

When we reached the SMP (Secret Meeting Place) the first thing everyone did was go to Dash's room, in the end Dash had to go invisible to hide how embarrassed he was. After rolling on Dash's pink fluffy carpet laughing, everyone went to check out their rooms leaving me, Sam, Dannelle and Tucker alone in the main room. "Ow!" Someone yelled from outside "you bit me!" Then another voice spoke up "welw yow hit me!" The first voice came back "did not!" "Did tow!" "Did not!" "Did... ow!" "Ahhhh!" Both voices screamed as two little kids around the age of four fell intangibly through the roof.

"ow! Hey where are we?" The girl asked "its not Vwad's howse... we must be on a awean ship!" The boy cried "coolw!" The girl glared at him "this isn't a alien ship!" The girl yelled "aliens don't exist, anyway do they look like aliens to you?" Dannelle ran up to them "Diana! Dillan! Your stable!" Dannelle cried as she hugged them.

"who are they?" Sam asked Dannelle, I nodded, Dannelle rubbed her neck nervously "um... ha,ha... this is Diana and Dillan they're like me...um...Vlad made them the same way as me...like...you and Sam... ha,ha" she stammered all of our eyes went wide before Tucker fell through the floor, when he got back he was laughing. "Its not funny!" Me and Sam yelled together "what's not funny?" Dannelle, Diana and Dillan asked together "nothing" me and Sam said quickly. "Ha,ha! More kids? You two are busy!" Tucker went on, Sam went bright red again and I hit Tucker, "stop mucking around Tucker!" I scolded, "OK... Diana...Dillan" Sam said, looking at the grubby twins "I don't know how you got here without starving, but I think you should get clean, fed and have a little rest before we worry about the details, OK?" The twins nodded and ran over to the table as Sam went to get some yogurt.

(Valerie's POV)

I wonder what's going on up there? I had checked out my room and let's just say... I love it! How did Danny do this in a couple of hours?!

I flew up and watched what was going on invisibly, Danny and Sam had gone and gotten some yogurt and where now putting the two bowls full of yogurt in front of two little hungry looking kids that looked a lot like Danny and Sam. The girl had short black hair like Sam's but she also had icy blue eyes like Danny's. The boy had Danny's raven black hair but sam's purple eyes. They must have been twins because they looked the same age as well.

When the twins had finished Danny picked up the girl and Sam picked up the boy and they carried the twins down to a bathroom. Sam turned on the bath while Danny akwardly helped the four year olds out of their dirty clothes. When the bath was full of water and bubbles, the twins jumped in and started to play, but they groned when Sam started to wash them because they couldn't play at the same time.

Danny had a blue aura around him as he zapped a spot on the towel rack and towels and clothes appeared, when the twins where clean Danny rapped a towel around the boy and started to dry and put clothes on him, Sam did the same with the girl.

As they walked down to the elevator Danny asked "Diana?" The girl looked over to Danny "yes Danny?" Danny shook his head saying "its not 'Danny' to you, its 'Daddy' OK? Same with Sam, she's your 'Mommy' now OK? We are your parents no matter what Vlad says" the girl Diana nodded and called down to the boy "hey Dillan! Told ya we had a family!" The boy Dillan just groned. Danny had another daughter? And a son? God Vlad's gotta stop! Danny and Sam carried the twins to a spare level, which had a triple bunk bed, a couple of toy boxes, Posters, a corner covered in blankets and books and a small TV. Dannelle ran in and jumped into the bottom bunk while the twins fought over the top bunk, in the end Danny grabbed Dillan and put him in the middle bunk saying "you can have the top bunk tomorrow" and Dillan just groned as Diana smirked and climbed up to the top bunk.


	12. so wrong!

**alright, don't read this chappie unless you know what 'doing it' means, it doesn't describe it (luckily), but just to be on the safe side...**

(Still Valerie's POV)

"Call your parents and say your having a study night at my place, my parents will back you up" Danny said to Sam as they waited for the elevator to reach Danny and Sam's private level, which I was curious to see. Sam nodded and said "how about we have some fun?" As the elevator reached their level, Danny nodded and said "I'll get the computers ready and you get the snacks" Sam grinned and nodded.

Danny ran over to the computers while Sam went to the private kitchen, I decided to follow her. Sam opened the fridge and looked over to Danny, to see if the computers were ready. I looked at the fridge and noticed a dark shadow put two strange bottles of something at the front of the fridge, Sam grabbed the bottles, not noticing the shadow and walked over to Danny. He opened one of the bottles and drank half of it straight away, Sam did the same. They started to stagger around and talk funny, Danny made a big bed appear and I knew what would happen next so I flew out as quickly as possible.

When I reached my room I sat down on my bed and gasped, someone or something wanted to get Danny and Sam drunk. But why? Revenge? Nah can't be revenge, its not really payback when all they're doing is making Danny and Sam 'do it' drunk, its not good but its not evil or harmful. Maybe it was just a prank that got out of hand? If it is I'm gonna have a seriously harsh talk with who ever put them bottles of alcohol at the front of the fridge.

"Hey Val! what's up?" Dash asked as he floated down and saw my expression, YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?, I sent Dash cocked his head but sent back, YEAH THAT'S WHY I ASKED, I sighed and sent, SOME SICK WEIRDO JUST GAVE DANNY AND SAM ALCOHOL AND NOW THEY'RE 'DOING IT'... DRUNK, Dash's eyes went wide, he didn't know whether laugh or vomit, I agreed it was funny and horrifying at the same time.

"That is so wrong!" Dash finally said aloud, "what's so wrong?" Paulina asked from behind Dash, which made him jump and turn around, Paulina, Tucker, Jazz and Kwan where all standing there with their arms crossed. "Valerie saw some weird ghost give Danny and Sam alcohol and now their 'doing it' drunk" Dash said quickly as I glared at him. "EWW... ha,ha... um...?" Everyone said at once, I nodded, sooo not what we expected.


	13. why me!

(Third person, the next day)

Danny woke up to find himself on a red bed next to Sam NAKED! He quickly zapped some clothes on and stood up, only to get a harsh headache, he walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. At the same time Sam was waking up "ooooh! My head, what...aaaah!" She screamed when she saw that she was naked, not looking Danny zapped some of Sam's clothes on the bed next to Sam, then zapped himself out of their private room and into his room.

When Sam was dressed she went up to the main level clutching her head. Danny was already there as well s everyone else, and his face was as white as his hair in his ghost form. "What happened?" Sam groned as she sat down on one of the couches, Tucker was holding his breath with a big grin on his face. Jazz made up a weird sum, "what does two teenagers that like each other plus alcohol plus a big bed equal?" Sam got it, she groned and banged her head on the side of she couch, how could this happen!? Sam thought and as if reading her mind Valerie spoke up "some crazy ghost swapped your big bottles of coke for big bottles of alcohol. I think it was meant to be a prank, but it got...out of hand" and that was it for Tucker, he let his breath go and started laughing his head off "its not funny!" Everyone said at once, making Tucker go quiet.

"Hey boys! Can you leave us alone for about an hour?" Paulina asked, all the boys fell through the floor straight away saying "bye!".

They did the test and it came back positive which made Sam grone "why me?!" And for once Paulina was nice and helped organize what they where going to do. Sam was going to be nice to her parents for a week, which included wearing pink then when the week is done Sam is going to find a doctor that she could trust and explain everything, halfas, good ghosts, bad ghosts and how long she's been a halfa. When all that's done Sam will go ask clockwork if he could speed it up, if that didn't work then Sam will have to stay away from her parents for nine months.

Paulina called Danny up and Paulina, Jazz and Valerie left them alone. When Sam was done explaining the situation Danny fell through the floor to Tuckers room and landed on his bed. "What's up dude?" Tucker asked as he turned around, Danny groned "Sam's pregnant" and fell back on the bed while Tucker laughed "your not even fifteen and your gonna be a father of four!". Dannelle popped her head through the floor and asked "what's going on?" Tucker went up and said "in nine months your gonna have a new brother or sister" Dannelle looked over at Danny and groned "EWW! You and mum..." Danny sat up and asked "you know about that?" Dannelle nodded "Vlad explained it to me, he seemed kind of awkward about it though" Danny and Tucker laughed, they would have given a hundred dollers to see Vlad's expression when he tried to explain it. "Well" Danny groned "that's one down... three to go" Tucker started laughing again.


	14. back to school

(Third person, the next day)

Danny and Sam had somehow managed to get the twins into daycare and Dannelle into Casper primary school, but Dannelle will start next week so she's going to Fenton Works until then. "Do you think I'll be able to hide it?" Sam asked, they had found out the hard way that because she was a halfa, Sam's pregnancy would be a lot faster then they thought, all the halfas would cover her if she needed to go and throw up or eat more and they had a close call when Sam's parents caught her sneaking meat, but Sam got out of it saying she wasn't a vegetarian any more. Dash 'dropped' some of the science equipment a couple of times and Paulina started floating at lunch time so they didn't really get a calm week especially when the Fright Knight decided to pay a visit and Sam had to fight him with some help from the twins.

Danny and Tucker nodded as they walked into their last class, which was 's and he actually payed attention to his students. The first thing he said...well, yelled when he saw Sam was "oh my god!... Samantha... your..." Sam finished the sentence for him "...pregnant? Yeah" blinked, his jaw fell open and he mumbled "wh...who's the father?" Danny went bright red and the class stared at him. "Daniel?" asked, Danny went even redder. Lucky for Sam let her go every time she needed to throw up and eat more, but at the end of the lesson called Danny to the front.

" " said "your not a father yet..." stopped when he heard Danny mumble "yes I am" cocked his head "you are? How many?" He asked, Danny shuffled and mumbled "three, two girls and a boy" blinked a couple of times and nearly fell out of his chair. "no wonder you never get all your homework done" said after some time of thinking "alright, Danny I'll give you the rest of the years worth of homework and once a week I want you to come here and learn a little more, same with Sam, you two can stay out of school until you think all of your kids are going to be fine" Danny was shocked but he really wanted a way to say thank you so he looked around and explained about everything about halfas and that him, Sam and the kids were halfas. It was 's turn to be shocked "the famous Danny Phantom is my student and he has kids!" whispered as Danny changed into his ghost form and flew out of the room to pick up the twins and meet Sam at Fenton Works.


	15. telling the parents

(Third person)

"So what did he say?" Sam asked as she picked up Diana, Danny rubbed his neck nervously "um... he was going to talk about being a parent but he said that I wasn't a father yet and...he heard me mumble that I was and he asked how many kids I...we have, I said three and got us out of school, so we only have to do homework and come in once a week" Danny explained, Sam's eyes lit up and they walked inside. "Boo!" Dannelle cried as they walked in, popping out of nowhere Maddie laughed for a second before she saw Sam's bulging belly and gasped, Sam face palmed, of course a mother of two would notice someone being pregnant.

"Daniel James Fenton! Kitchen! Now!" Maddie yelled at the red faced teenager, Danny ran into the Kitchen, not bothering with going around and through the door, he just went straight through the wall, with the twins following behind him. "Who are they?" Maddie asked Sam, finally seeing the twins "oh they're Diana and Dillan, more of Vlad's attempted clones, and more kids for us to take care of" Sam groned, Maddie blinked, "OK... I'll be in the kitchen, giving a lecture to Danny" she said as she walked through the door.

In the kitchen Danny was playing with the twins, Maddie stood at the door and watched as Danny would go invisible and visible in different places scarring the twins every time and making them laugh their heads off. "Hey Diana, Dillan" Maddie said finally making herself known "your mum has cookies for you" the twins bolted for the lounge room. Maddie looked a Danny saying "could you give Sam some cookies?" Danny nodded and zapped some cookies next to Sam and they heard a loud squeal coming from Diana. Maddie turned to the embarrassed teen "how many kids do you want before your twenty?" Maddie asked sternly to her son "I didn't really expect to have any" Danny said as he rubbed his neck.

After a long and awkward chat with his mum Danny flew out and told the twins that they were going back to the SMP for dinner. Everyone flew back as fast as they could but when they flew over Nasty Burger Dannelle and the twins begged their parents to eat there instead, Danny and Sam gave up at ten minutes of puppy dog eyes and tears.

Sam ordered the food while Danny, Dannelle, Diana and Dillan picked their table, when the food was ready Sam walked over with the tray full of food. Diana and Dillan where practicing with their ice powers while Danny was trying to make it look like they were playing with normal toys. "Food!" The twins squealed in excitement, Sam grinned as Danny handed out the food and tried to keep the twins quiet at the same time.

"Excuse me, has Samantha Manson been here" said a orange haired woman with a pink dress and white gloves "she has black hair and purple eyes and she always wears ghastly black clothes" a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a blue sweater and long cream coloured pants described, Sam groned "oh no, my parents!" the guy at the cash register stole a glance at Sam and said "no I haven't seen her" but the the two older Mansons saw him look at something and looked in the same direction "Samantha!" Sam's mum Pamelia cried when she saw Sam with the twins and Dannelle "get away from those strangers!" Sam mumbled "excuse me" and ran off to the toilets to throw up.

When she came back her belly was even bigger, big enough for the Mansons to notice. "Oh no" Danny moaned, banging his head on the table as the Mansons angrily stomped up and grabbed Sam, dragging her outside. "Dannelle, take your brother and sister to Fenton Works and tell your grandparents that the Mansons have found your mum, and they're not happy" Dannelle nodded and led the twins outside and, hiding behind a bin, they all changed into their ghost forms and flew to Fenton ran outside, changed into his ghost form and flew to the Manson's mansion as quickly as he could.

When Danny arrived at the Manson's mansion he heard shouting "what did you do?!" Pamelia demanded as Danny flew in, Sam was crying on the couch with a red mark on her cheek. Danny flew down and came visible next to Sam, ignoring the angry stare that her parents gave her, Sam turned and cried on Danny's shoulder. When she was done she asked "where are the kids?" Danny smiled and said "they've gone to Fenton Works to get help from their grandparents, I don't think my mum would enjoy the news of you getting slapped while your pregnant" the Mansons blinked and started screaming questions like "you've got more kids? How did they know about this before us? Who is he?" And at that moment the older Fentons broke down the door yelling "Sam! Are you OK?!" Sam smiled and nodded but Maddie checked her over anyway while Jazz gave the Mansons a lecture about child cruelty.

"Okey it fells like we're missing something" Pamelia said after the lecture, Jazz looked over to Sam, who nodded "there is a new species called halfas, half human, half ghost and..." Jazz started but before she could continue, Pamelia butted in "if there was such creature they would look horrible" she said crossing her arms "if you believe in such vile creatures than your..." Pamelia only then noticed Sam's sad eyes "Samantha?" Pamelia asked walking up to Sam, who was crying again. "Is that what you really think of me?" Sam whispered, "huh?" Pamelia asked, Sam stood up and said it louder as her purple rings popped up "I said is that what you really think of me?!" One of the rings went up, the other, down and they changed Sam into her ghost form and she flew out the window. "We'll go after her" Jazz said, as she changed into her ghost form as well as the twins and Dannelle and they flew out after Sam with Danny, leaving the shocked Mansons alone with the Fentons.

(Danny's POV)

After Pamelia unknowingly insulted Sam and Sam flew out the window, I flew after her with Jazz and the kids. "Sam!" Jazz called "mummy!" Diana cried, we couldn't see her anywhere and the sun was starting to come up "Danny, I think we should just leave her alone, besides its late and the kids should get to bed" Jazz said, gesturing over to my yawning kids, I nodded "I'll take them home, you continue looking for Sam" I compromised, Jazz nodded and kept going while I duplicated myself into three, one to carry each of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**thank you to 'danifan3000' your the first review I've ever had and to everyone else YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! I am a new writer scared out of my wits that I might have done something wrong and all you do is sit there! If you don't review in one week THIS STORY IS FINISHED! **

**PS. I want a total of 30 reviews at least!...enjoy!**

(Third person)

Sam had decided to go back to the SMP just after Danny had taken Dannelle and the twins home when she bumped into Jazz "are you OK? You looked pretty upset earlier" Sam nodded "I just needed some time to think" Sam answered as she slowly floated towards the SMP, and Jazz followed. "Do you need any help?" Jazz asked as they floated to the SMP, "what with?" Sam asked back, Jazz smiled as she answered "your homework. I could always do it for you but I think you'd need something to do while you just do nothing for the next nine months" Sam nodded and said "while your at it, could you help Danny and Dannelle? I think they're at the same level, which is a seven year old" ,Jazz laughed and nodded.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Jazz asked as the SMP came into view Sam shrugged "...oh my gosh!" Sam yelled as she remembered something "I've gotta go get an appointment with a doctor about this" Sam gestured to her, now big, bulging belly Jazz nodded "do you want me to book the appointment for you?" She offered, Sam nodded and sighed, it really had been a big day and all Sam wanted to do was sleep so when they reached Sam's room, Sam fell on the bed and was asleep in the first five minutes.

(The next day)

Danny woke up and stretched when he looked around he found Dannelle, Diana and Dillan all asleep next to him, Danny smiled, the night before the kids wouldn't go to sleep so Danny had to give in to letting them sleep with him for the night. Danny left them sleeping on his bed and he went to get some breakfast, in the kitchen he found Sam awake and eating an apple while Jazz was on the phone. "So how were the kids last night?" Sam asked Danny as he got his breakfast ready "oh they were...annoying!" Danny answered, saying the first bit casually and the last bit louder, Sam laughed and said "so they beg to sleep with you too huh?" Danny groned and nodded.

"... OK, thanks, bye!" Jazz said cheerfully through the phone "alright, Sam, I've managed to get you in around one OK?" Sam nodded and looked over to Danny "Danny!" She called "do you think you could get your parents to take care of the kids?!" And Danny called back from the kitchen "yeah! But next time how about we try your parents? My mum called and she said that your parents were very upset with themselves after we left!". Sam nodded and struggled to get up, Jazz had to help her "when I finish my breakfast I'll take Dannelle, Diana and Dillan to Fenton Works OK?" Danny said as he carried a full bowl of frootloops out of the kitchen, which reminded them all about Vlad, Sam nodded and laughed, "what's so funny?" Danny and Jazz asked together Sam shrugged and said "think of what things were like three weeks ago...we were still looking for Dannelle and worrying about DANNY'S secret and that frootloop" Danny and Jazz's faces went blank for a second before the room was filled with laughter and Danny almost spilt his milk.

"Mummy?" Diana groned sleepily as she rubbed her eyes "are we going to see grandma and grandpa again today?" Sam nodded and Dillan appeared next to her cheering "yay! We can bwlow up gwrandpa's fudge making machine again!" Everyone laughed and Danny made them get ready. When Dannelle and the twins were finished having breakfast Danny picked the twins up and flew out with Dannelle following for ten minutes before coming back and getting himself ready. "So do you want me to drive you there?" Jazz asked "it'll be easier to do that because then you don't have to waist all your energy flying and no one will get suspicious" Sam and Danny nodded and they flew out to Jazz's four wheel drive and got in. Last year Jazz's old car got ruined in a ghost attack and Jazz had picked a dark blue four wheel drive as her new car, just to try something new.

"Samantha Manson?" A doctor called, Sam and Danny stood up, Danny was still in his ghost form and was attracting a lot of attention so when he stood up with a pregnant teen everyone gasped. When they sat down in the office the doctor closed the door, "hello Samantha, I'm Doctor Smartner, but you can call me Lilly" Lilly explained, Sam nodded and said "everyone calls me Sam", Lilly nodded. "How long have you been pregnant Sam?" Lilly asked "oh, about a week" Sam shrugged, Lilly's eyes went wide, "its not possible, you look like you've been pregnant for seven months or more!" She gasped, Danny laughed.

"Lilly? Me and Sam are halfas" Danny explained as his rings popped up and changed him into his human half "half human, half ghost, we had ectoplasm transferred into our DNA after a little accident and we can change into our that form whenever we want, granted when you new to this you have little..." Sam fell through the chair intangibly "...accidents" he finished, the doctor nodded, taking it all in "and that's our theory for it all happening" Sam explained as Danny helped her up."OK, first, do you want to have an ultrasound?" Lilly asked, Sam nodded "alright come over to the bed and we'll take a look" (*just a personal message, I know about all of this because my mum's been pregnant twice when I could remember and I had to come with her when she had her appointments*)."Oh my!" Lilly exclaimed "um... was this planned?", Danny and Sam shook their heads, "well... oh just come look Danny" Danny nodded and stood up when he reached the screen he asked "what?" Lilly hesitated before saying "there's three" Danny and Sam's eyes widened "what?! Your joking!" They yelled together, Lilly shook her head and Danny groned and passed out, Lilly and Sam looked at each other and laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

i am not going to put in the next chapter until i get my 30 reviews, and just to be crewel, you have to read and review my other story 'New Kid' in Shapeshifter, Ali Sparks too, I want at least 20 reviews there, muhahahahaha!

Gimmie my reviews! Now! ALL!OF!THEM! Then I'll give you your next chapter. No exceptions!


	18. levels

**im only putting this chapter in because Inviso-al asked me not to stop, I'm going to put a short, halfhearted story's in once a week at random times until I get all 30 reviews from this story and all 20 reviews from my other story, which you better read.**

(Third person)

While Danny was unconscious Sam told Lilly about Dannelle and the twins as well as some of their crazy adventures, Lilly was surprised when she heard about how much the famous Danny Phantom had to put up with. "So you two seem like a good couple" Lilly said when Sam finished telling her about the time nocturne had put everyone to sleep, Sam's face went a little red "we're not a couple... are we?" Sam asked, Lilly smiled "well, that time when you and Danny had to fight ember, that can prove something..." she explained to Sam, who's face went redder "...and then there was after that undergrowth guy had taken over the city..." Lilly continued, Sam put her hands up in surrender "alright, alright!" Sam groned "I'll see how it goes" Lilly smiled, while Danny groned, sat up and rubbed his head. "See you next week Sam" Lilly called, Sam nodded and left the room with the very annoyed Danny.

NO, ASK MUM, Jazz sent telepathically, Danny had been trying to call Jazz so that him and Sam didn't have to walk over the other side of the city, Danny groned and got out his phone. "Mum? Can you pick us up? Jazz is busy and we don't feel like walking or flying" Danny asked when his mum answered the phone, "sure sweety...if you can tell me where to go" came the reply "yeah, yeah! Just hurry up! I'm hungry!" Danny yelled into the phone, there was a laugh and his mother hung up. Ten seconds later the RV skidded around the corner and stopped in front of Danny and Sam, jack jumped out yelling "where's the ghost!" Danny pointed in the opposite direction as Sam climbed into the RV next to Maddie.

"Directions?" Maddie asked as Danny climbed in, but instead of pointing, Danny overshadowed her and drove to the SMP.

"Wow! Nice place!" Maddie said when Danny put her down in the SMP lounge room "there's even an elevator! Cool!" Danny's mum ran into the elevator and started to read the level's. "Ooooooooo! A lab!" Maddie gaped, instantly pressing the button, Danny and Sam groned before following her to give her a tour of all five hundred level's, Danny had to go around the earth's core to get all the levels he needed, there an zero gravity room that goes right through the core so that everyone could practice for their trips to space, one of Danny's favorites, but no human could go in there, they didn't have ice cores.

"Ooooooooo! Private level! I think I already know what's in there!" Maddie said teasingly "I have a mental list:

Big double bed

Clothes everywhere

Alcohol

Clothes draws

Candles..." the list would of continued but Maddie noticed her son's red face and said "there is isn't there? I've gotta see this!" And before Danny and Sam could stop her she pressed the button and the elevator lurched upwards, Danny didn't bother to change anything, they just stood there and awaited their fate.


	19. mess

(Danny's POV)

DING! Oh! That dreaded sound! I prefer that weird elevator song that goes do,do,do,do,do,do,do,do,do do,do,do,do,do,do,do,do,do do, do,do,do,do,do,do... AHHHH! I can't get it out of my head!

Sam sent me a nervous glance as the doors opened, everyone froze. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Dannelle and the twins all went invisible, but I knew they were there "come on! I know that your there! If I don't see you when I get to five your all grounded! ALL of you!" Sam said "three!...two!...one! That's it! Maddie? Can you bring over the specter deflectors and your two week version of the Plazmius Maxumus?" Mum couldn't help but laugh at the way Sam treated the other halfas, I had to hold back a chuckle when everyone suddenly became visible with frightened expressions on their faces.

I looked around the room and noticed that it was spotless...sort of... there was empty cans and wrappers everywhere, and that every t.v, console, fridge, computer and couch was occupied. "Hey Danny?...nice...whoah...uh...Sam...your...big" Tucker gaped, only just seeing Sam "I hope Valerie doesn't get that big" he mumbled quietly, trying to make it so that everyone couldn't hear, but we heard, we heard it loud and clear. "What!" Everyone screamed...except Valerie, who was nervously flashing invisible, visible and back again.


	20. you've got to be kid(ding) me!

**sorry! These cchapters will stay short until I get my 30 reviews on this story and 20 reviews on my other story, though I was thrilled when I saw that I have 7 reviews now!**

**Gimmie my reviews, and you'll get your chapters, and just so you know, from now on the next chapter comes when I get a review, no review, no chapter! MUHA,HA,HA,HA!**

(3rd person)

Tucker leaned over to Valerie "run?" He whispered, Valerie glanced at the curious crowed "run" she whispered back before flying away invisibly with Tucker close behind. VALERIE! Tucker sent GO TO MY PLACE! QUICKLY! Valerie took of in the direction of Tucker's house.

HELLO? Danny sent to Tucker, trying to get some answers COME BACK! WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! HELLO?! "I guess you should go home mum, we need to figure this out" Danny sighed "do you still want me to bring over the Plazmius Maxumus? I swear I should change the name...what to? I could..." Maddie asked herself as Jazz flew her out to the RV.

"S...s...so...first Fenton...then Foley? I thought I was going to be the first one to have kids!" Dash cried.


End file.
